Papá en casa
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Hay tanta cosas que me gustaría aprender, tantas cosas que quisiera entender y otras más que simplemente no me interesan, pero una que ciertamente añoro es conocer sobre papá. Es realmente agradable tenerlo en casa, pero... mejor dejemos esa conversación para la próxima vez.


**Sí, sí, lo sé, sé que deberia estar actualizando No Regrets, Sun and Moon o Copretérito, pero es que simplemente no pude resistirlo, hace poco estaba releyendo el Gaiden y vi algunas escenas de Boruto The Movie, no en muy buena calidad por cierto y dije, ¿Cómo sería un día entre Sasuke y Sarada en la vida cotidiana? Recordando que después de la pelicula Sasuke al parecer se ha establecido en Konoha, al menos indefinidamente.**

 **Este es un fic lindo y para sonreír un rato, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Papá en casa.**

* * *

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, incluso para su Sharingan. Lo último que recordaba era la forma temeraria en la que había empuñado su propia mano y cómo logró destruir aquel puente cuyo objetivo en un principio había sido resguardar, pero que debido a un giro en los resultados de aquella misión, la única forma de salvar a la población en cuestión que los había contratado era destrozar el puente con un cuerpo ya muy agotado.

—¡Sarada! – el gritó de Konogamaru fue lo que hizo que no se desvaneciera por completo, pues cuando esos ninjas malvado se transportaron por entre los escombros y llegaron hacia ella con sus sables desenvainados esperó recibir lo peor, siendo salvada en el último minuto por sus compañeros.

—Lo has hecho bien, Sarada. – dijo Konohamaru, a su lado Boruto, quien también se veía muy deteriorado.

—Esto no ha terminado. – profesó la Uchiha. —Pude ver a través de su genjutsu, tengan cuidado con sus armas, con ellas lo activan. – entonces, precipitadamente perdió la conciencia.

Al término de todo, lo que la recibió de vuelta a la vida fue una luz brillante y blanca. Parpadeó un par de veces y después se sintió acalorada, su primer impulso fue buscar sus gafas pero un dolor agudo y localizado la hizo desistir con una mueca clara en su rostro. Miró su brazo derecho, el mismo que había usado para destruir aquel puente y se sorprendió al verlo cubierto de yeso, se había roto el antebrazo y no había que tener un poder ocular para entenderlo.

—Tómalo con calma, Sarada. – la chica dio un respingo al escuchar la voz serena de alguien más, se volteó sorprendida, no se había percatado de que estaba acompañada.

—¿Papá? – parpadeó de nuevo. —¿En dónde estoy?

—En el hospital. – le dijo Uchiha, mientras se acercaba a su hija. Estaba viendo por la ventana y ella en medio de su despertar.

—¿Qué pasó con la misión? ¿Boruto, Konohamaru-sensei y Mitsuki están…?

—Bien, algo maltratados, pero bien. – Sasuke se acercó a su hija y se sentó a su lado. Sin pretenderlo demasiado aquello le trajo recuerdos de cuando genin su esposa solía cuidarle, y él, como siempre, la ignoraba.

—¿Puedes pasarme mis anteojos? – señaló con la vista una mesita al lado de su cama, el hombre asintió y lo hizo, una vez hecho esto Sarada suspiró aliviada. —¿Y la misión…?

—Un éxito. – se limitó a decir Sasuke. —Konohamaru me contó sobre tu desempeño, bien hecho. – era inusual hablar por más de un rato con su padre sin que éste se fuera y la chica agradeció eso sobremanera.

—Gracias. – se sonrojó. —Aunque… creo que no podre romper cosas en algún tiempo. – señaló su brazo. Salvo algunos rasguños menores, su brazo roto parecía ser lo más severo de retribución por su pelea.

—Sanará. – consoló el mayor, luego de esto ambo volvieron a quedarse callados.

—Por cierto, papá, ¿En dónde está mamá?

—En una misión.

—¿Fuera de la aldea? – Sasuke asintió. —¿Cuándo regresará?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que tarde demasiado.

—Vaya. – suspiró.

La puerta se abrió entonces para darle paso al médico quien saludó cordialmente a los miembros del clan Uchiha, por Sarada recibió un saludo educado, por parte de Sasuke sólo una seña con la cabeza.

—Me alegra que estés despierta, Sarada, hoy te daremos de alta. Revisamos las radiografías de tu brazo, aunque utilizamos algunas técnicas de generación con chakra tan sólo logramos acomodar a la mayoría de las piezas conminutas, además de descompactar la fractura, el resto se hará por sí solo.

—Está bien. – asintió conforme, pero Sasuke simplemente torció el gesto.

—¿Sucede algo, Uchiha-san? – el médico se dio cuenta de ello.

—No. – se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Bien, si gusta señorita puede irse vistiendo, traeremos los papeles de egreso en unos minutos y necesitaré su firma, señor. – Uchiha asintió. —Con permiso. – se retiró del sitio.

—No creas que no te vi. – comentó Sarada con una sonrisa. —¿Por qué gruñiste? – desde los sucesos en los exámenes chunin Sarada y su padre se habían vuelto un poco más unidos, además de que Sasuke ya estaba en casa a tiempo completo, por lo que ahora le era un poco más fácil comunicarse con él y percatarse de sus gestos.

—Sakura te hubiera curado el brazo en minutos. – murmuró y ello simplemente amplió la sonrisa de su hija. Con ese simple comentario era más que obvio que su padre confiaba completamente en Sakura.

—Eso creo. – por su parte rememoró sus días de infancia, en los que Sakura le protegía y cuidaba cuando llegaba a casa enferma.

El médico hizo lo propio y entregó los papeles para su alta. Padre e hija salieron por la puerta principal del hospital, por su parte Sasuke cargando algunos papeles y Sarada con un cabestrillo alrededor del cuello.

Lo cierto es que no hablaron en ningún momento durante el camino y era bastante pintoresco ver a los últimos miembros del clan Uchiha caminar por las calles de Konoha en absoluta paz. Por parte de las mujeres más atrevidas solían saludar a Sasuke con bastante confianza, a pesar que el hombre no respondía a los saludos o si lo hacía eran demasiado secos.

—Llegamos. – anunció Sasuke cuando contemplaron la casa y para ser sinceros se veía desesperado por entrar en la privacidad de su hogar. Una vez que lo hicieron Sarada suspiró, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a los hospitales, siendo su madre médico era algo cotidiano, pero le agradaba más pasar sus días de convalecencia en la comodidad de su hogar.

—Creo que tomaré un baño. – anunció la jovencita mientras caminaba a su habitación, Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto, se mostraba serio y tranquilo.

—¿Tienes hambre? – dijo con simpleza.

—Sí. – ella sonrió. —¿Tú sabes cocinar? – preguntó animada, antes de entrar a su habitación. Sasuke en su lugar gruñó y sonrió de soslayo.

—Por supuesto que sí. –incluso sonó ofendido.

—Que bien. – ella sonrió. —Estaré ansiosa por probar tu comida, papá. – entonces fue a preparar todo.

—Espera, Sarada. – Sasuke caminó hasta ella y le entregó una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Ah?

—Es para tu brazo.

—¿Mi brazo?

—El yeso, no se debe mojar. – recalcó sin perder su perfil de tranquilidad.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Gracias, papá. – sonrió hermosamente y Sasuke respondió a su sonrisa también. La miró partir y se dirigió a la cocina, a pesar de su discapacidad Sasuke era ambidiestro y perfectamente capaz de adaptarse a la situación, por lo que cocinar no sería nada difícil para él.

Sarada por su parte yacía en la tina, estaba tan relajada y feliz. Era difícil imaginarse ello, para las personas que han crecido con ambos padres a su lado, claro, pero el que Sasuke estuviera con ella le hacía completamente feliz.

Ni bien su cabello estaba seco, el olor de la comida atravesó sus fosas nasales y un gruñido por parte de su estómago intervino. Emergió ansiosa, limpia y hambrienta y para entonces su padre ya estaba acomodando la mesa.

—Déjame ayudarte, papá. – la chica comenzó a tomar los trastos con su mano sana y en repetida ocasiones intentó hacerlo con ambas, retrocediendo y quejándose dada la fractura. —Ahora veo que es algo difícil hacer todo con un solo brazo. – comentó al aire.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbras. – respondió Sasuke y ella se sonrojó entonces, apenada por hacerle notar a su padre la falta de su extremidad.

—Oh, lo siento, papá.

—¿Por qué? – el hombre sirvió el arroz, algo distraído. Entonces comprendió lo que su hija quiso decir. —Oh. – miró el muñón de su tórax y luego miró a su hija. —No te angusties, yo escogí esto. – le acercó el plato con arroz. —Comamos.

—¿A qué te refieres con que tú lo escogiste, papá? – pero parecía más interesada en las palabras de su padre que en la comida.

—No hablemos de eso ahora, comamos, puedo escuchar desde aquí tu estómago. – Sasuke comenzó a comer.

—Por favor, dímelo, dímelo… - suplicó ella, con ojos suplicantes. Sasuke le miró un poco severo, pero después suspiró.

—Por humildad. – recalcó. —Ahora, come o se enfriará. – con ello dieron terminada la conversación y comenzaron a consumir sus alimentos.

—Oh, papá, esta rico. – aludió y Sasuke sonrió un poco. —Siendo honesta, creo que es la primera vez que cocinas desde que llegaste.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido? – ya había terminado y recogía los trastos.

—Muy bueno. – observó que iba directo al fregadero. —Te ayudo. – se ofreció y el mayor simplemente asintió.

La escena que siguió después fue una muy graciosa en la que ambos Uchihas, privados de uno de sus brazos prácticamente hacían malabares con los trastos sucios, pues no eran capaces de sostener por mucho tiempo la figura de porcelana sin que éstas salieron por otra parte.

Cuando terminaron Sarada le dijo a su padre que quería dormir un poco y él le dejó ir con tranquilidad, era medio día y Sasuke por su parte subió al techo para descansar sobre los rayos del sol. Estaba tranquilo hasta que llegó Boruto, quien argumentando que iba a verlo a él, lo cierto es que quería comprobar como estaba su compañera después de la misión.

—Ahora duerme. – informó el hombre. Su pupilo era tan extrovertido como su padre en ocasiones y conociéndole no quería que molestara a su hija con su parloteo mientras descansaba.

—¿Enserio? – se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, entonces pasaré el tiempo con usted, sensei. – Sasuke suspiró. —Será divertido. – rio al ver la cara de fastidió de Sasuke.

—Por cierto, Boruto. – decidió aprovechar el momento. —¿Cómo estuvo Sarada en la misión? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta, sensei?

—Cuando llegó al hospital estaba muy lastimada. – no era mentira.

Sasuke estaba tranquilo en casa leyendo unos pergaminos cuando Udon había llegado apresurado y tras tartamudeos le dijo que el estado de su hija era crítico. Al escuchar eso el pelinegro se levantó tan rápido y pasó al lado del mensajero que apenas logró sentir una brisa, cuando llegó al hospital, Sarada estaba en la sala de cuidados intermedios, en donde limpiaban sus heridas y atendían su brazo.

Estuvo sentado fuera de la sala toda la tarde, impaciente, tentado a entrar y exigir que le dejaran ver a su hija, pero mantuvo la calma. Incluso Naruto estaba ahí, Boruto estaba menos dañado, pero de igual forma le habían notificado su llegada al hospital. Dieron de alta al pequeño rubio ese mismo día, pero no a Sarada y decidió quedarse a acompañarlo. No fue hasta que una enfermera emergió para informar a Sasuke que su hija estaba bien, tan sólo magulladuras menores y un brazo roto. Konohamaru también habló con él, preocupado de que Uchiha estuviese tan nervioso, mas ignoró la mayoría de los datos que el jounin le lanzaba, tan sólo pensando en su única hija.

Cuando la pasaron a su habitación todavía seguía sedada por la intervención en la sala de operaciones, pero se venía mucho mejor. Estuvo con ella la noche entera en vela, esperando cualquier señal de mejoría y la obtuvo a la mañana siguiente que se despertó. Se había sentido tan aliviado y se mantuvo tranquilo, seguramente si Sakura estuviera ahí hubiera hecho una escena, pero no él, siempre estuvo en calma.

—Oh, pues estuvo muy bien. Tiene una fuerza monstruosa, puedo asegurarle que esos ninjas no se lo esperaban. – Sasuke sonrió un poco. Había heredado las técnicas más efectivas de ambo padres, de él su Sharingan, de Sakura su poder destructivo sobrehumano. —Ella sería la encargada de proteger un puente, que era el único acceso para esos ninjas, originalmente seriamos los tres, pero nos atacaron de pronto y tanto Mitsuki como yo fuimos derribados, ella se mantuvo firme, al final tuvo que destruir el puente para impedir el paso del enemigo. Fue muy temerario, pudo resistir hasta que no reagrupamos y eran dos jounin, yo hubiese podido retenerlos también, pero Sarada estuvo genial. – sonrió Boruto al final.

—Ya veo. – Sasuke sonrió orgulloso.

—¡Oni-chan! – a lo lejos la voz de Himawari lo llamó por lo que el muchacho giró para encontrarse con su hermana y saludarla. —¡Mamá está buscándote!

—¡Voy! – se giró a Sasuke. —Luego vendré a verla, sensei, adiós.

—Adiós, Boruto. – se despidió de él y el niño corrió por los tejados hasta aterrizar donde su hermana.

Sasuke por su parte intentó relajarse nuevamente.

—¿Papá? – Sarada emergió buscándole y él se enderezó, se encontró con ella colgándose cuan murciélago gracias a su control de chakra. —Oh, genial, pareces un vampiro. – sonrió.

—Es una técnica básica del control de chakra. – comentó él. —¿Qué pasa?

—Te escuche hablando con alguien más.

—Era el hijo de Naruto, quería saludarte, pero le dije que dormías.

—¿Boruto? – asintió el mayor. —Bueno, ya volverá.

—¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó de improviso y la niña asintió.

—Mejor.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Tan sólo cálcate. – Sasuke se enderezó y esperó a su hija. La pequeña Sarada llegó más rápido de lo que creyó. Ambos caminaron en silencio por toda Konoha y en su trayecto Sasuke admiraba la gran metrópolis en la que se había convertido y pensar que durante niños la aldea ya era de por sí grande, ahora mucho más.

—Aquí es. – Sasuke señaló el barrio Uchiha, recientemente remodelado y limpió por órdenes de Hokage, así pues, había acudido a Sasuke para que decidiera que hacer con dicho lugar y lo único que dijo fue que se le dejara tal y como estaba, no obstante, que agradecía la limpieza interna.

—¿El barrió Uchiha? – Sarada sintió un escalofrió. Su madre solía contarle mucho de su padre, pero no del resto de sus familiares, en una ocasión llegó a escucharle decir algo sobre un tío suyo, Uchiha Itachi, pero nada más de sólo unas cuantas cosa, como por ejemplo que era muy fuerte e inteligente.

—Aquí crecí cuando era un niño. – contó su padre y ella le miró impresionada.

—¿De verdad? – estaba sorprendida, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de convivir tan de cerca con su padre y el estar en el barrio Uchiha, en sus raíces, junto al único sobreviviente del clan además de ella era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —¿Qué fue… lo que pasó, padre? – y se atrevió a preguntar el tabú atado a la sombra de su apellido.

—Una tragedia, hija. – la miró entonces y sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Me lo contarás?

—No lo sé. – él miró a través de sus ojos en completo silencio. —Es un lugar lleno de fantasma… - comenzó a caminar, su hija le siguió. Iba a algún lugar en particular y al atravesar un jardín ya muy crecido y recién podado, llegaron hasta un puente, cuyo rio corría cristalino. Sasuke perduró ahí de pie, hasta que le pidió con la cabeza que se acercara. —¿Sabes por qué el símbolo del clan es un abanico? – ella asintió.

—Mamá dijo que por que los Uchiha eran expertos en el control del fuego y el abanico simbolizaba la capacidad de avivar la llama con maestría.

—Umm… -sonrió un poco. —Sí, es cierto. – Sakura le había informado bien. —Los Uchiha somos expertos en el control elemental del Katon. ¿Lo recuerdas? – él se refería a su enfrentamiento con Uchiha Shin, cuando utilizó una enorme bola de fuego que terminó por calcinar a uno de sus clones.

—Yo no sé usarlo. – confesó Sarada.

—Bien, pues es la oportunidad perfecta para mostrártelo. – ambos se miraron de frente y Sasuke mostró la serialización de los sellos con una sola mano, después de ello llenó de aire sus pulmones. —Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. – emergió entonces una gran bola de fuego tan enorme que varios ninja la contemplaron desde lo lejos.

—¡Wow, papá, fue impresionante! – su hija tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

—Inténtalo tú.

—¿Podría enseñarme los sellos nuevamente? – el asintió y Sarada lo hizo con una sola mano, dado que era la única disponible por el momento.

—Una vez que lo tengas, exhala lo más fuerte posible.

—Está bien. – se posicionó hacia el agua. —¡Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu! – dejó que el aire emergiera y eventualmente una llamarada moderada emergió de sus labios. Sarada retrocedió inmediatamente, sorprendida de su propio poder.

—Ha estado bien. – comentó Sasuke, esa bola de fuego debía medir un metro de diámetro, nada mal. —Sobre todo porque lo hiciste con una sola mano.

—Espera, ¿Los sellos originales son con ambas manos?

—Sí, lo has hecho bien, hija. – le acarició la cabeza con su única mano.

—Vaya… - miró admirada a su padre, casi como si la alegría emergiera de sus ojos.

—Esta fue la primera técnica del clan que aprendí y tu abuelo me la enseñó. Ahora, sólo tienes que perfeccionarla y te será muy útil en tu próxima misión. – comentó cariñoso.

—¡Muchas gracias, papá! – lo abrazó pero inmediatamente retrocedió dolorida.

—Ten cuidado. – Sasuke dio media vuelta. —Será mejor que practiques aquí, puedes incendiar algo si no. – ella asintió, entonces un halcón revoloteó sobre ellos, Sasuke alzo una ceja al reconocer al ave, se trataba de un emisario de la torre principal. —Es de Naruto.- comentó, una vez que el animal se acercó lo suficiente y Uchiha tomó el mensaje. —Quiere verme, vamos. – pero la chica se quedó atrás.

—No, yo… creo que me quedaré aquí un rato. – sonrió entusiasmada.

—Vendré más tarde entonces.

Con paso tranquilo y dado que el mensaje no había lanzado ningún llamado de urgencias, el próximo en la línea de reencarnación de Indra se topó con el de Asura, mientras revisaba y releía un monto de papeles con el sello oficial del país del fuego.

—Ser Hokage es más de lo que creías, ¿No? – Naruto dirigió rápidamente la vista a su amigo y sonrió cansado.

—Tal vez podamos intercambiar algún día. – era una broma, evidentemente.

—No lo creo. – se acercó un poco más. —Recibí tu mensaje, ¿Qué quieres?

—Cielos, Sasuke, eres tan directo. – dramatizó con humor perezoso. —Deberías dirigirte a mí con un mejor tono de voz.

—Dilo de una vez, Naruto. – pero claro, para Sasuke no sería más que su mejor amigo, por muy superior de rango que fuese.

—Está bien, no gruñas. – fue directamente a otra pila de papeles y buscó entre la solicitudes una con escritura elegantes y sello rojo. —Es del feudal, ha solicitado específicamente a Uchiha Sasuke para que lo guarde durante un viaje de negocios. Será mañana, en la ciudad de…

—No.

—¿Qué? – Naruto respondió abruptamente.

—No sé cuándo regresará Sakura y Sarada se quedará sola por quien sabe cuándo tiempo. – explicó.

—Pero, Sarada sabe cuidarse sola y no creo que Sakura-chan tarde más de unos días en regresar.

—No. – volvió a gruñir.

—¿Acaso papá no quiere dejar a su pequeña sola en casa? – farfulló entretenido, pero más que responder de forma violenta Sasuke le dedicó una mirada carente de emociones.

—Acaba de salir del hospital y simplemente no quiero ir. El feudal no me interesa, si tanto lo apremia, manda a un Anbu o ve tú mismo.

—Sabes que no puedo ir yo. – bufó. —Aún tengo mucho trabajo.

—Manda a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué yo qué? – el aludido iba entrando a penas.

—Ahí lo tienes. – Sasuke dio media vuelta y camino a la salida.

—¡Sasuke, espera…! – para entonces cerró la puerta antes de que terminara, Naruto respiró frustrado. —Maldito teme.

—¿Qué le pediste?

—Oh, nada… - respiró agotado. —Oye, Shikamaru, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de misión? – su consejero frunció el ceño, esto no le gustaba.

…

Sasuke salió de la torre del Hokage tranquilamente, iría por Sarada y después debían preparar la cena. Sus pasos eran tan amainado que ni la visión oscurecida de los nubarrones lo alerto hasta que sintió la fría humedad de la lluvia. Fue entonces que se apresuró un poco, visualizó el barrio Uchiha y entró hacia el viejo puente, con tan sólo llegar detectó una neblina de vapor y una flama cada vez más pequeña que emergía de la boca de Sarada. La chica jadeaba enérgicamente y al parecer no estaba enterada de la lluvia.

—Sarada. – su padre la llamó y ella se volteó rápidamente.

—Papá… - fue entonces que se percató de la lluvia. —¡Ah, el yeso!

—Ven. – abrió ligeramente su capa y tras comprenderlo la chica se sonrojó. Se acercó tímidamente y se dejó cubrir por la ropa de su padre.

—Tú también te mojarás.

—No importa. – caminaron lentamente, Sarada muy cerca de su padre, tanto que podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, volvió a sonrojarse, nunca había compartido tanto tiempo con él y el simple hecho de caminar a su lado algunas veces la ponía nerviosa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa, una vez que estuvieron bajo la techumbre, se sacudieron las gotas restantes de agua, Sasuke abrió la puerta mientras su hija continuaba secándose.

—Estás empapado, papá. –sintió algo de pena por él, ella a penas y se había mojado.

—Descuida. – se quitó los zapatos. —Tomaré un baño.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? – él asintió.

—Será mejor que tú también te seques y cambies de ropa.

—Lo haré. – sonrió.

Así lo hizo y rápidamente. Fue hasta la cocina y con cuidado, dado que sólo contaba con un brazo útil por el momento, encendió la estufa para hervir el agua. Esperó unos minutos, su padre aún no salía por lo que continuaba ansiosa, vació el agua y agregó las especias, después acomodó los recipientes, el mayor de los Uchiha entró lentamente, con una ropa más cómoda y secándose la cabeza aún con una toalla. Se sentó al lado de su hija y tomó un poco de té para después exclamar satisfecho.

—En la mañana no parecía que fuese a llover tanto. – comentó Sarada, lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos era el repiqueteo de las gotas del agua.

—Suele ser así en Konoha. – respondió Sasuke, la niña asintió y tomó un poco de té.

—Ay…- quejó, se tocó los labios rápidamente, los tenía heridos, más precisamente ligeramente quemados.

—Espera. – Sasuke se levantó y fue a su habitación, al regreso tenía en la mano un pequeño recipiente, se sentó a su lado nuevamente y lo abrió hábilmente con sus dedos.

—¿Qué es? – preguntó curiosa la más pequeña.

—Es un ungüento. – entonces tomó un poco y lo colocó en las mejillas, ella retrocedió un poco la cabeza. —Espera. – nuevamente tomó dos banditas que había traído consigo y se las colocó en el rostro. —Ya está.

—Gracias. – ella sonrió. —Papá…

—Umm.

—Yo…

—¡Tadaima! – fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre.

—Okaeri. – respondió Sasuke, reconociendo la voz de su esposa.

—¿Sasuke-kun, Sarada? – Sakura entró mojada y al verlos a ambos se sintió un poco intrusa en el asunto. —Oh, ¿Interrumpo algo? – su hija sonrió y negó lentamente. —¡Oh, Sarada, qué te pasó! – se apresuró hasta su hija pues el detalle del yeso no pasó desapercibido para ella.

—Me rompí el brazo en una misión.

—Santo cielo. – tomó la el sostén entre sus manos y le acarició la cabeza a su hija para después abrazarla. —¿Estás bien, no estás herida?

—Ma-Mamá… me lastimas… - susurró.

—Lo lamento. – se disculpó apenada. —Cielos, te mojé. – no se había percatado que tenía toda la piel fría por la lluvia.

—No te preocupes.

—Te revisaré ese brazo, veré si puedo componer tu fractura. – ella asintió. —¿Estás de descanso hoy, Sasuke-kun? – el asintió. —Naruto me comentó sobre una misión sobre proteger al señor feudal.

—La rechacé. – comentó con simpleza.

—¿Para eso te llamó el séptimo? – Sarada cuestionó impresionada.

—Sí. – enfocó su vista en Sakura. —Por cierto, Sakura, ¿No quieres tomar un baño?

—¿Eh? – revisó rápidamente el piso cubierto de agua. —¡Lo olvidé! – se levantó. —Me daré una ducha rápida y después te examinaré. – depositó un beso en la frente de su hija y fue al baño. Sasuke miró con algo de gracia el camino de agua que dejaba a su paso.

—Al final el piso necesitará un baño también. – comentó con ironía el adulto.

—Papá. – Sasuke la miró. —¿Rechazaste una misión sólo para quedarte conmigo? – fue directa. Él la miró unos segundos sin decir nada de por medio.

—Era algo sin importancia.

—Pero, si se trataba del feudal…

—No te preocupes por eso. – rápidamente sintió la punta de sus dedos en su frente y se sonrojó ante esto. —Continuaremos esta conversación más tarde. – se levantó y fue directo a la habitación de ambos. Se llevó una mano a su frente y sonrió ante aquello, conocí de muy poco a su padre, puesto que doce años no se recuperaban rápidamente, pero podía apostar que con ese sólo gesto era como si le dijera de frente lo mucho que la quería.

Era bueno que papá estuviera en casa.

…

—Vaya, fue un viaje muy largo. – comentó la pelirrosa mientras acomodaba las sabanas para acostarse, Sasuke estaba a su lado leyendo un pergamino.

—¿Qué quería Gaara? – sabía que fue hasta Suna por quién sabe qué petición del Kazekage.

—Un bloqueo epidemiológico. Todos los niños de la aldea enfermaron repentinamente, al parecer se trataba de un virus benigno pero ampliamente infeccioso, fabricamos una vacuna.

—Ya veo. – dejó el pergamino de lado y miró a su esposa de pies a cabeza, ella se dio cuenta de aquel escaneo completo y se sonrojó.

—¿Qué?

—Sakura… Deberíamos tener otro hijo. – fue directo al grano, a lo que Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y después desvió su vista apenada.

—Ah, sobre eso… - entonces fue el turno de Sasuke de sorprenderse. —Hay algo que quiero decirte…

…

 **Fin.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal a mi me pareció un poco conmovedor. Me di cuenta de algo, tanto en el Gaiden como en las escenas de la pelicula (En mala calidad, XD), Sasuke es muy compasivo y dulce con su hija, desde protegerla con su cuerpo (Gaiden), rescatarla de un derrumbe (spoilers), hasta abrazarla con cariño (Gaiden), por lo que creo que si conviviera un buen rato con ella sería algo meramente ameno, más que un capitulo monotono y algo simple.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
